Osamu's Side Effect
by Miraichaos
Summary: The agents of Tamakoma find that Osamu does in fact have a Side Effect, though its not anything anyone would have expected. Rated T because I'm paranoid. No pairings and non-canonical Side Effect.


A/N: Im back with a story I wrote in five minutes. It's not the greatest thing I've written, but that aside, I thought it would be fun to give Osamu a Side Effect. Anyway, I'm working on another World Trigger fic right now that I plan to put up in the next three days. After that I'm camping for a week so I won't have internet, help. At least I'll have a lot of time to write, hopefully. Let's hope I actually finish that other story before then. Reviews are great, it's nice to see that people read what I post. Sorry in advance for any possible OOCness, it's always a possibility. Also I realize Yuma's name is incorrect (Yüma not Yuma) but I'm extremely lazy and my memory is horrible, so I can't really pick out every time used his name and change it. But that's not too bad. Enjoy :D

* * *

Osamu showed up at Border HQ along with Yuma, Chika and Jin. The four had run into each other on their way to HQ, and ended up walking together. Once they reached their destination, they split and went their respective ways. Chika headed to the sniper range while Yuma and Osamu headed to the simulation rooms. Jin had been called to a meeting with the top brass, though he showed no signs of rushing despite the fact that he was already five minutes late.

"Hey, Kuga, I think it's going to storm pretty hard tonight. We might even get hail," Osamu said as he walked to the simulation rooms with his white haired friend.

"How do you know? Did you check the weather?" Yuma asked. As far as he knew, Osamu didn't pay much attention to the weather, so how would he know?

"Um, no. I just feel like it is for some reason. The air felt weird outside, like the atmosphere is ready to create some powerful storms," Osamu explained. Yuma duckfaced.

"Strange."

Later that day, as Osamu walked to Tamakoma with Chika, Yuma and Jin, the group noticed darkening clouds overhead.

"Osamu-kun, it looks like it's going to rain," Chika pointed out, staring at the clouds. Osamu nodded, then flinched when a rain drop fell right on the bridge of his nose, just above his glasses.

"Hm? Yea, it's already started," Jin said, wiping away a raindrop on his face with his sleeve. The group picked up the pace, but it seemed that the faster they walked, the more it rained. Soon, a sprinkle turned into a downpour.

"Let's run!" Osamu proposed. The four began to run, though it was hard and tiring. Their clothes were getting heavy and wet. Soon they couldn't even run, especially Jin and Yuma who were wearing jeans and cargo pants. Osamu's slacks and Chika's leggings were lighter and didn't cling, unlike the cargo pants and jeans.

As the group walked, Jin's attention was stolen by slight movement next to him. He looked down to see Chika with her arms wrapped around herself as she walked through the torrential downpour, her small frame shivering. She had not worn a coat that day, and her thin leggings provided no warmth.

Chika looked up in surprise when she felt a weight on her shoulders. She saw a familiar blue coat hanging off her shoulder. It was wet, but not as much on the inside. It was also much warmer than just her t-shirt. On the other hand, Chika noticed that Jin was only wearing a white t-shirt. He smiled down at her, seemingly unaffected by the cold rain. His white shirt quickly got soaked, sticking to his skin.

"Won't you get cold Jin-san?" she asked. Jin shook his head.

"Nah. I'm fine," he promised. Chika smiled and pulled the young man's coat tighter around her body. She was glad for friends like Yuma, Jin and Osamu. They all always took care of her.

When the group finally reached Tamakoma, they rushed inside, desperate to escape the rain. They made it just in time, as a blinding flash of lightning illuminated outside, followed by a roaring rumble of thunder.

"Oh my gosh! You four are soaked! Why we're you out in the rain!?" Shiori asked, a hand on her chest. She had been spooked by the sudden arrival of her fellow agents.

"It started raining halfway through our walk, Shiori-san," Chika explained.

"It's a good thing you're all inside now. The storm just got worse," Reiji said from another room. Shiori nodded.

"If you were all still out there, you probably would have drawn all the lighting to Jin, since the electricity in the clouds responds to that in humans. Then there's the fact that Jin is the tallest of all of y-"

"Can we not talk about me getting fried by lightning?" Jin asked, interrupting Shiori. Jin didn't look mad, though it's not like people liked the idea of being thought of as a human lightning rod.

"By the way, Osamu, didn't you say earlier that it was supposed to storm? You said you hadn't checked the weather but you knew. It turns out you were right," Yuma said, speaking for the first time in awhile. Osamu nodded.

"I guess I was," Osamu said, moving into the living area with the others.

"Hm? Did you say Osamu just knew?" Kyosuke asked from the couch. Yuma and Osamu nodded.

"Yeah. Something just felt off this morning, and all I could think about was that we were supposed to get a storm," Osamu explained. As if on que, lightning erupted outside, followed by a crash of thunder. Jin walked up behind Osamu, lifting up a hand to ruffle the teen's raven hair.

"Well then. It looks like Four Eyes has a Side Effect," he announced. Osamu and Yuma looked at their senpai in confusion.

"How? My Trion is too weak," Osamu said. Next to him, Yuma shrugged.

"I guess it's possible. After all, Osamu is full of surprises," the Neighbor said. The group spent the rest of the night questioning Osamu about the weather of the upcoming days and playing cards. At least until the power went out. Then it turned into a matter of making sure Shiori didn't burn the building down while lighting candles.

* * *

A/N: I'm still taking prompts, they are always welcome. Sometimes I just need some inspiration. The prompts I've gotten so far I've taken into consideration, and I'll write them if I can.


End file.
